emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter (1980-1985)
Walter was a fictional character in Emmerdale from Episode 597 (2nd September 1980) to Episode 1009 (12th December 1985). He was famous for sitting in the bar of The Woolpack and never saying a word. His surname was never revealed. Amos Brearly used to talk to him a lot and never got a response. Even though Walter never spoke, his facial expressions spoke volumes. In January 1986 he left the village to live with his sister in Worthing. During his time in Beckindale, Walter became an icon in his own right. Walter first appeared sitting in the bar of the Woolpack. He soon became a familiar face in the pub and Amos Brearly used to chat to him never getting one word of reply. Walter once spent a late night drinking session with Alan Turner and Seth Armstrong. In February 1983 Walter put his pint glass on Seth Armstrong's glasses. Seth demanded recompense. Walter last appeared in December 1985 and left the village offscreen in January 1986 to live with his sister in Worthing. Beckindale was not the same without this quiet but wonderful old man. Walter was never seen or heard from again in Beckindale and as far as I know never mentioned once news got round he had left the village. He is probably dead now but if he is still alive he'd be about 110 now. He was played by Al Dixon who had a long career in showbusiness before he appeared in Emmerdale. Biography Backstory Walter was born in about 1900. He had a sister and probably was in action during WW1. He lived in Beckindale most of his life but as he was silent we knew very little about his early life. 1980-1985 We first saw the legendary Walter in September 1980. The previous Walter had not been seen for a few months and nothing was explained as to what happened to him. Walter was a silent character who was about 80 years old. Landlord Amos Brearly used to often tell him stories and never got a word of response. On rare occasions Walter was know to grunt the odd word very quietly. In February 1983 Walter accidentally put his pint glass on Seth Armstrong's glasses and Seth demanded recompense and when Mr Wilks said he needed new glasses now Seth replied by saying "It wont be me who will be paying for them" while stood right over Walter menacingly. Walter was speechless as usual. By December 1985, Walter was about 85 years old. In January 1986, Walter left Beckindale to move to Worthing to be with his sister. He was never seen or heard from again. Soon after, Harry Mowlam wanted to know where Walter was so Amos explained that he had gone down south. As of 2018, it is likely Walter passed away years ago. Notes There were indeed 3 Walters who appeared in Emmerdale Farm from 1972 to 1985. The first one was played by Meadows White. Meadows died in 1973 so in 1974 Geoffrey Hooper took over as the second Walter, who was known to speak and made his last appearance in mid 1980. Then the third Walter was played by Al Dixon from September 1980 to late 1985. Geoffrey Hooper died in 1980 and the producer Anne W Gibbons wanted to carry on the tradition of having a Walter in the Woolpack so introduced a 3rd Walter, who was silent. It is possible that the Meadows White and the Geoffrey Hooper Walter was the same person in the show but the Al Dixon Walter was a different person to the first two Walters as he was older and dead silent. Geoffrey's one was known to speak at times and told of the car hitting a train accident in 1976 which killed the Skilbeck twins. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, about 1900 Full Name: Walter (Unknown Surname) Family Siblings 1 sister See also Silent Walter - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1980. Category:Characters last seen in 1985. Category:1980 minor characters. Category:1981 minor characters. Category:1982 minor characters. Category:1983 minor characters. Category:1984 minor characters. Category:1985 minor characters. Category:Pensioners. Category:1900 births.